I'm sorry
by Kasaidon
Summary: Riza finally snaps, in the midst of her emotional breakdown, she's self-convinced that Roy didn't care for her at all. Roy finally arrives, will he be able to convice to Riza that he loves her truly?


**I'm sorry**

**

* * *

**

_Why? Why am I so dedicated to a man like him?_

Riza slammed her cup on the dining table, scaring her young pup on the floor.

"Hayate," she reached down and pulled her pup to her lap, "you're _my_ dog, you shouldn't be so easily scared."

"Damn that idiot," she muttered.

She'd just saved Roy from getting killed by that rioter today, and now he's out on a date, shouldn't him at least show some appreciation for what she did? A thank you, would be fine, a cup of tea of coffee would be nice. But she didn't get _anything._ She may be a stoic person at sight, but Riza does like to be praised, and appreciated. Even if it was her duty to protect the Colonel.

"Stupid colonel," she patted Black Hayate on the head.

'_Sir, you'd want to look at these documents-'_

'_Hawkeye, help me with those, I'm running late for a date!' _

"And now I'm stuck here doing these stupid paperwork, you really think I like these crap?" she slammed the files on the table, making Hayate jump again, "it's only that I have better perseverance than any of you idiots in the office, and to help _you_ get to the top!"

She walked over to her wine cabinet and got out bottles of vintage red. It was those that she'd received from her grandfather when she graduated from the academy, and never thought of drinking it, until now.

Pulling the cork out of its place, she gulped down a mouthful, "you ass!"

"I've saved your life a billion times!" she roared, "do I get a thanks? No!"

All she wanted, was something simple, like appreciation. She'd given up her life for him, she sacrificed her youth to aid him. She could even give up her life for him, and yet he seemed that he cared for his out of proportion dates that her.

"Whenever we're on a dangerous mission, I'm always the one risking my life," she gulped down another mouthful, "while _you_, lay back and watch. Yeah! Go on your dates with your pathetic large-breasted idiots! Use your brain, you ass!"

The second she finished her sentence, Riza had finished all three bottles of wine, she suddenly broke down, and fell to the floor, sobbing. Hayate, who had finally come out of hiding from his mistress's shouts, walked towards her, and tried to lick her tears dry.

"Hayate?" she looked up at her pup, "you are really the only man who will never betray my thoughts and actions."

Hayate sniffed at her, then slowly climbed up to her lap, to receive a hug from his mistress, who continued crying into his fur. He could sense her feelings at that point, even though he did not believe that Roy Mustang was such a man; Hayate noticed his eyes, always worried when she was risking her life, grateful when she saved his, and always looking at her with great affection. Perhaps his mistress did not see those eyes of his, afterall, her eyes were always at his back, protecting it with everything she has.

The momentary silence was broken by the sound of the doorbell, which Riza went to get after she wiped her tears, eyes still puffy from the crying.

As the door opened, Roy stood in front of the doorway, hands behind his back, seemingly hiding something special that he wanted to show her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "bastard."

Roy stared at her in shock from what she just addressed him as. Immediately realising what made her say that as he smelt the strong smell of alcohol from her clothes.

"Riza, are you okay? Cause you don-"

"No need for your concern," she snapped, "like you ever cared."

"Riza? What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing!" she yelled, "thought you're on a _date?_"

"No, I didn't go on a date, I went to-"

"Yeah right," she looked away from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the bouquet of roses fell out of his hand to the floor, "you're not being yourself today."

"Not being myself?" she replied, "I'm being myself alright! I can finally let out everything, after standing your childishness for _years_!"

"Riza! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Go spend some night with your dates! Like you ever cared about such a small character in your life like me!" she yelled.

"Riza! You must be drunk!" he shook her by the shoulders.

"I'm perfectly sober," she snapped, pushing him off, almost making him fall, "you never did care for what I did for you? I'd practically dedicated my life, my soul and my heart for you! And you never showed any appreciation! A simple 'thanks' would be great too! Asshole!"

"Who said I never cared!" he shouted back.

"When did you ever!" she cried.

"Riza!" he held her with his body, embracing her, unwilling to let her break free.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Never!"

"Why!"

"I love you!" he shouted, her struggling stopped for a few seconds, before it continued again.

"Liar!" she screamed, "prove it!"

He pushed her to the back of the wall, and kissing her as she was held down by his strong arms, finally calming her down.

Realising that she finally calmed down, he let go of her, "Riza, listen to me," he said, "I've loved you for years, and I still do. You think that I wanted to go on those dates with those out-of-proportion women? It's all fake, I never had feelings for anyone but you! You know that my aunt runs a bar, the intelligence network in it, I had to put on a mask as a womanizer so it wouldn't seem strange for me to keep on contacting women. There was no date today. Today is the 12th anniversary that I confessed my feelings to you, remember?"

* * *

'_Riza, sorry that I have to leave. But I want to serve this country.'_

'_But father-'_

'_He will realise my actions one day, and realise what I've told him is not wrong.'_

'_Will you come back?'_

'_Do you want me to?'_

_The 15 year old nodded her head._

'_Then I would, for you.'_

'_For me?'_

'_Riza, I love you.'_

_

* * *

_

The memories of that evening felt fresh like yesterday in her mind. She'd forgotten about then, after her father's death, after Ishval. But he had not.

Roy walked to the door, and picked up the bouquet of roses from the floor, and tried to give her a smile.

"Riza, for you."

Riza broke down at the sight of the flowers, and at the thought of the past, and what she had called him earlier. Roy lay the flowers down and moved over to her, who immediately flung herself on him, arms wrapped around his neck, and crying into his shirt. He lay a kiss on her forehead, and slipped his arm around her waist, the other, gently stroking her silky hair.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest.

"It's alright," he replied calmly.

She slowly away from him, and looked at his eyes. Those onyx eyes, so beautiful, how did she bring herself to hate and insult him earlier? She did not want any appreciation from him anymore, she was just willing to sacrifice anything of her's for him. Only for him.

"Are you angry?" she asked.

"For what?" he gently closed the door with his foot.

"What I said earlier," she mumbled.

"Some of them are true though," he replied, "I should had at least said a thank you."

"So are you still angry?"

"Why would I be?" Roy smiled, "It takes the coldest man on the planet to be angry at such a beautiful woman."

He looked into the amber eyes of the woman in front of him, he loved her on the inside, that's the only thing he cared, the only woman he loves, would be the most beautiful woman every. In Riza's case, she was not only a beauty on the inside, but on the outside as well.

"Let's go in, I'd make you some coffee," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the apartment.

He noticed the paperwork on the table, and the bottles of wine ontop of it, seeing the mess on the floor, he realised that she had a great emotion breakdown earlier. He should had came earlier, then she would not experience the pain earlier. He should had known.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing that she was slowly making tea, he crept behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist, embracing her from the back, planting gentle kisses on her neck.

"Sorry about the paperwork," he chuckled, "I'd do it later."

"That's what you said," she smiled, leaning back against him.

"If there is anything, don't hesitate to look for me," he frowned, "I'd always be there for you, no matter what."

"Okay," she muttered.

"Don't drink so much," he laid another kiss on her neck, "it's unhealthy."

"Look who's talking," she laughed.

He pouted at her comment, and took a mental note to not drink much in the future, in order to please his love, and to make her not have an excuse to drink as much as he did.

"I'm an idiot," Riza chuckled.

"Why is that so?" he asked.

"Cause I'm in love with a perverted idiot."

"Now _I _tell you what it means by a perverted idiot," he smirked, lifting her up from the floor, and proceeding to the bedroom.

She laughed as he nipped at her neck playfully, hands working on the buttons of her shirt. Just as their shirts fell on the floor, Black Hayate walked out of the room, realising that he was not supposed to be there, glad that that man on top of his mistress did live up to his expectations. Their affection for each other, Roy should hurry and propose to her, so that Hayate would not be the one to help in her occasional stress breakdown.

* * *

**A/N: I will not proceed to limes and lemons, my age group does not fit in there. Just something I came up, with the sacrifice of my sleep to finish, because at the third sentence, my sister dragged me out of the room(literally), to watch a 'horror' film. ****You might not like my writing style, but can't help it, I've been writing as such for some time, it will be hard to change. Do review though **


End file.
